Accused
by Joy-lovely
Summary: Bloom left Alfea because her friends have accused her of Diaspro's death.After 4 years when she turned 21,she received a letter from Alfea that there's a compulsory reunion party. How is Bloom going to face her friends,and Sky? Rate T-M HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Letter from Alfea

"_What do you mean by that?" yelled the red-haired fairy, "How can you accused me that I'm the one who killed Diaspro that whore?"_

"_We all know that you loved Sky, Bloom. But love can't be forced." Replied the purpled-haired fairy. "And also, how can you answer burnt areas that exists on the walls and floor which were included at the murder scene?"_

"_But I swear, I didn't killed her!" cried Bloom "I was in the room, whole day crying after receiving the message of break up message by Sky. How can I kill that little whore?"_

"_But we're—"_

"You guys were out at that time Flora, how could you guys possibility know that I'm here all the time?"

"_But Bloom, it's the truth that only a fire fairy can create those burnt marks. And it's not some ordinary burnt marks, it was somehow created by something which were powerful!" Cried Stella, Bloom was so disappointed about what her best friend have said. _

"_Just because I have the dragon flame and that makes you think that I'm the murder?" Yelled Bloom, who is very disappointed to her friends now, which she never expect that her friends would suspect her. _

"_Get the butt out of the room, NOW!" Yelled Bloom_

* * *

"GET OUT!" Yelled Bloom opened her eyes, and looked around. She then noticed that this place is not hers and her "_winx friends_" room in Alfea. Instead, she was in Domino, her very own room, and finding herself lying on the king size bed.

"This was just a dream," sighed Bloom relieved, about the nightmares she had for quite a few times ever since she has dropped out from Alfea and restore her Planet, Domino. She have left Alfea because of Diaspro's case, about her "_friends_" and most of all, is because of Sky.

She then shook her head and forgets about the nightmare she had, then gets out from her king size bed and went into her bathroom with her sexy light blue nightdress on it. After brushing her teeth, and had a quick bath, she wrapped her body with her light blue towel and steps out from the bathroom. She then combed and dries her hair, picked out her favorite dress and shoes from her wardrobe and wears it. Put on some accessories on herself, and went down to the dinning hall.

"Your majesty," greeted the servant while she saw Bloom coming down from the stairs. Bloom then sits onto the chair and slightly pushed towards the table, picked up her utensil, and started to eat her breakfast. Just then, one servant greeted her and handed her a piles of letter.

"Oh my, why there's a lot of letters today?" asked Bloom

"I'm not sure, your majesty." Replied the servant. Bloom then picked out one pink envelope letter, and opened it. Just then, the letter flew above and faced a few centimeters distance on her, then the letter turned into a screen that appears Faragonda's face.

-

"_Dear graduate - fairies from Alfea, there will be a reunion party for you in Alfea. Be sure to come at the 10__th__ of August, 10.00pm. This party is compulsory because besides meeting your old classmates; there will be an announcement during the party. Also, the headmaster and ex-specialists from red-fountain will be there too. Thank you for reading this letter and I hope that I will " _Speaks Faragonda. Bloom's eyes grew wide and surprised of what Ms.F have just said.

-

"_I didn't graduate from Alfea, instead I dropped out. Why must I still attend this stupid party?"_ thought Bloom "What is today's date?" she asked the servants around her.

"Today is the 10th of august, your majesty." Replied one of the servants. Bloom's mouth dropped, _"Oh shit, today is the day."_

"If it's today, why have I received this letter by the last minute?" Yelled Bloom angrily

"Erm, because recently the royal mail sender have some technical problems. I'm really sorry your majesty!" cried the servant and she kneed down to seek for forgiveness, followed by the rest.

"Okok, I'm sorry for the yelling. Get up now." Ordered Bloom and the servants followed her order. She then begins to think that she has to listen to Faragonda's boring speech, and got to face her ex-friends with a fake smile.

"Your Majesty," called another servant who is holding a phone, "there's a phone call for you." She grabs the phone from the servant and put it in the 3G mode.

"Hi my queen," appeared a brunette young man's half body on the screen "I bet that you have received the letter from your ex-school yesterday."

"Well actually, is today." Replied Bloom "There's some problem with my mail sender, that's why."

"So, are we going together?" asked the man "We can have our date there, anyway."

"You know that there's problems between me and the people there, and I don't even know why Ms.F should made this party compulsory?" Cried the frustrated Bloom

"Hey chill," comfort the man "Your king of tubidets is always here with you, not to mention that your boyfriend."

"Yeah I know honey, but I'm afraid that—"

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Diaspro's case have already closed and the police proves that you're not the one who killed her."

"But those "_friends_" think so, Orlando." said Bloom

"Well, just be there punctually honey. So see ya tonight!" said Orlando and the screen disappeared. Bloom sighed, she just don't now what to do, or to face the people whom accused her of the death of Diaspro.

"Erm, book the earliest appointment for the spa, get the royal Fashion designer to design a prom outfit and shoes as soon as possible, oh and also get the Royal hairdresser to give me a haircut. I want to look perfect on that night."

"Yes your majesty," called the servants and they stepped out from the dinning room, Bloom then quickly rushed back to her room. Then she opens the drawer and took out a red color small box. She opened it, and it contains a pink diamond ring. She took it out and look, there were some words are carved._ "Bloom and Sky forever."_

_"I think it's time that I should give it back to him."_ Thought Bloom merely stared at the ring.

* * *

Ok, here's another new story! Now I'm currently working on someother chapters for my other stories. Remember to review! ** IT A MUST TO REVIEW EVERY STORY OF MY OK? **

-

Ok, I'm not trying to be fierce

xoxoJoyJoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting Ready

"King sky, do you still need anything?" asked a male servant, the blond haired king just give him a sigh and the servant just nodded and walked away. He sighed in front of the mirror and takes a look on himself. Just then, a soldier walked in and greeted Sky.

"What is it?" asked Sky, who is still looking himself at the mirror

"Your majesty, the Queen and King of Solaria are here." Replied the guard.

"Got it, let them in." Order Sky and the soldier just nodded and walked out. Just then, 2 couple stepped in the room.

"Erm, Sky?" called out the brunette, Sky turned and look at the both of them.

"Oh Brandon, Stella you're here." Said King Sky and he gave his buddy a big hug, and a kiss on his wife's hands.

"Oh Sky, you're still the same as always." Joked the blond hair woman, who is Stella.

"Oh Stella, you look much more younger." He replied with a flirting tone.

"Looks like you have Brandon's skills of flirting girls." She joked again and the three of them laughed.

"Anyway, free to go now?"

"Well, just give me another few more minutes." He replied, "I need to do another last-minute touch up."

"Ok, so we'll see you outside the ship!" said Brandon

"Ok, see ya." Said Sky and the couple smiled and walked out.

-

After an hour spa and facial, her royal hairdresser and his 2 assistants arrives, greeted Bloom and putting all necessary equipments on the table, and covered Bloom's body with silk cloth to prevent her hair fall onto her body.

"So, what type of hairstyle you will recommend for a school reunion prom?" asked Bloom, the hairdresser then give a smile and snapped his finger. Then a mini screen appeared, showing different types of hairstyles.

"According to my taste, I think that this hairstyle suits you." He said pointing at one of the hairstyle, and then the screen turns a bit bigger and gives a 360-degree preview.

"Since you've recommended that, I will have that hairstyle then." Said Bloom giving him a smile.

"Sure thing, my queen!" He said happily, "In the meantime my assistants will give you mani-and pedicure, and that includes…_music_!" He then snapped his fingers, and the whole hairdressing-room was played with classical music. Bloom was closing her eyes relaxing while her hairdresser was cutting her hair, and his 2 assistants were doing mani-and pedicure on her nails. Firstly the hairdresser trimmed her hair, and on her left side front view, he cut it layered till it's medium length and made a side parting. As for the non-layered side, he put a few strands of dark-blond hair extension and perms it along with Bloom' red hair. Then he put on some hair wax, which included blue glitters and clips it with small black clippers. After that, he used his flat iron to reborn the left side of her hair, and added another 2 strands of dark-blond extensions on it. Lastly, he sprayed some hair cream one her fringe in order to make it shine.

"Done!" Called the hairdresser, and Bloom then open her eyes and take a look on the mirror.

"You seems to forget one thing," snapped Bloom  
"I know," he replied and he claps his hand 2 times. Just then his 2 assistants took out a makeup box, which contains full of makeup equipments.  
"Now it's for your makeup, my queen." He said and the 2 assistants begin to put some makeup on her.

"Wow, you look ravishing your majesty!" cried the Hairdresser after makeup, "But I think you need contacts. And the colour that suits you the most is violet. But you've put manicure on your nails and I afraid—"

"How many years I've put contact with my manicured nails?" said Bloom "Give the violet colored contact lens to me." She demanded and one of the assistants handed her a box of disposable violet contact lens. She then puts it into her eyes, and slightly blinked for a while and looked at the mirror once again, _perfect_.

"Your majesty," called a servant whom is holding a big box walking towards Bloom, "This is your prom evening dress." Said the servant and she opens it, inside the box it was a sparkling purple dress and also includes a long silk purple cape. Bloom then took out the silk cloth that is on her and threw it on the floor. She then took out the dress and uses her magic to put it, and felt pleased.

"You look perfect, my queen!" cried the hairdresser looking at her sparkling V shaped neck and halter stunning dress.  
"Shoes please," she ordered and the servants brought out a pair of 2 inch high light violet heel shoes with heart shaped sparkling diamond lace on it. Her servants helped her to put on it, and she looked on her shoes with a pleased smile on her face.  
"Oh ya," she cried and seems to remembered something, "Where's my crown?"

"Here it is, your majesty." Said one of the hairdresser's assistant holding a red medium size box and opens it, another assistant then took out the crown and put it on the right side and put it a bit slanted.

"Now you're the most beautiful queen of all realms!" cried the hairdresser, Bloom looked on the mirror once again and does a 360-degree turn. She then carries a pleased smile on her face,

"_I hope Orlando likes it,"_ she thought.

"Queen Bloom," called a soldier who rushed into the room, "The King of tubidets is here."

"Bring me the way!" order Bloom and she puts on the cape and rushed off the room

"Your majesty, your …_accessories_!" cried the hairdresser but she was too happy to meet her boyfriend that she didn't hear it.

-

Orlando was waiting inside the grand hall, walking around nervously. He wore a white blouse with the royalty tie and wearing a dark purple coat, dark purple pants and with a pair of black leather shoes.

"Hey Orlando!" greeted Bloom walking towards him.

"Hi my queen," he greeted and kissed her hand, "You look really ravishing today."

"Of course," replied Bloom proudly "I'm a perfectionist, duh"

"But a perfectionists seems to forget something," reminded Orlando

"Oh my god, my earrings, my necklace, my ring! Gs!!" cried Bloom remembered about it. "I will look ugly…"  
"No you won't, my queen." Comfort Orlando and he snapped his fingers to call his servants holding a box. And when he opens it, it contains a beautiful sparkling diamond necklace, earrings, bracelets and a ring.

"It's _beautiful_…" whispered Bloom staring at it, Orlando smiled and helps Bloom _wearing each of them. _

"_Thank you."_ She whispered and kissed Orlando's cheek. Orlando smiled and he kissed her on the lips.

"Oh ya, I almost forgot something." She said and turned to her servants, "Go get a red colored small box from my drawer." She ordered and the servants immediately rushed to her room and come back within a minute. She grabbed the box from the servants and opened it to do a spot check, and closed it while her boyfriend was trying to take a peek.

"Isn't that the legendary pink diamond?" asked Orlando

"Erm no, it's just something that I need to return." Lied Bloom

"Oh, let's get going then before we're late." He said and Bloom nodded. They went up to the ship, and off they went to Alfea.

* * *

Hey guys, forgive me. I'm currently sick! if you spotted any mistakes or I have made more mistakes than before please don't blame me T.T

I'm currently having a bad sore throat and flu, forgive me!

And as for the beta reader thing, I already have someone in my mind. So yeah, in the future there will be no longer any mistakes, or maybe just a little...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fear

Bloom was very nervous in the ship. She really doesn't want to think back about her past, and fear of facing them, especially Sky.

"Bloom, are you alright?" asked Orlando, worried.

"Huh? I'm alright Honey." Replied Bloom, who looks very scared and nervous.

"You're scared of meeting them, and him right?" asked Orlando, and Bloom slight nodded.

"And that Pink diamond I've saw just now, belongs to him isn't it?"

"Sorry, I didn't meant to lie!" explained Bloom, "I've wanted return to him for a long time ago, but –"

"Bloom, it's alright." Said Orlando, putting his hands on hers, "I know how you feel, but promise me don't be scared ok?"

"I'm trying to, but—"

"No matter what, I'm always by your side." Said Orlando, Bloom looked at his hazel eyes, believing him and nodded.

"Your majesty, we have reached Alfea." Called the Pilot, landing outside Alfea's gate. The ship's entrance opened and the couple stepped out. Bloom then took a look at Alfea, giving a little smile, as Alfea is still the same as before.

"You're smiling now, my love." Said Orlando, Bloom blushed and smiled at him. Just then, another ship landed opposite to them. The entrance opens and stepped out 3 figures.

"_It's them_," thought Bloom looking at the 3 familiar figures. She was stunned, but still she ignored them and walked into Alfea with Orlando. But she didn't know that they have noticed Bloom after she and Orlando stepped into Alfea.

"It's her," speaks Stella stunned. Brandon put his hands on his wife's shoulder, and just started at the red-haired maiden.

"She's…_Different_." Said Brandon "She's no longer the Bloom we know."

"After what she have done, duh." Added Sky angrily. "She thinks that she can change everything, but she will never change the fact that she have killed Diaspro."

"Chill Sky, the past is the past now." Comfort Stella "Now let's get in." She said and they went stepped into Alfea. They ignored the couple and walked to the table whom they saw some familiar figures.

"Oh my Musa, long time no see." Said Stella gave Musa a hug.

"Of course, been busy with our own business till we're not free to contact with each other." Replied Musa "And you didn't changed, fashion queen."

"Logically, fashion freak suits her." added Tecna, whom is sitting beside Musa and Timmy.

"Oh Tecna," Laughed Stella "You didn't really changed at all."

"Well, she didn't. If not she wouldn't be my wife!" said Timmy wrapping his arms over Tecna.

"Oh yeah, true." Stella replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, I've heard about the engagement about you and Riven." Said Sky "How is it going?"

Very well." Stated Riven "My future wife just can't wait wearing her weeding gown."

"What conversation makes you so excited?" called out a voice, and then rest turned back and looked. It was Flora, Helia and Layla.

"Oh Flora and Layla!" Cried Stella walking towards them and gave a hug. "I miss you guys!"

"Miss you too, Stella." Replied Layla rubbing her big stomach, so as Flora.

"Oh my, both of you are…"

"Pregnant." Replied Helia. "Me and Flora were surprised too when we saw her."

"Anyway, where's Nabu?" asked Stella

"He's busy for the realm thing. Plus remember he's not a ex-student of red-fountain?"

"True, come on seat down!" cried Stella, pulling out both chairs for the 2 pregnant women.

"Stella, let's get to the seat should we?" reminded Brandon and he pulled out a chair for his wife, and pulled out a chair for himself sitting beside his wife and Sky. Just them, they noticed Ms.F is bringing 2 familiar figures towards them. They stunned, it was Bloom and Orlando along with Ms.F.

--

**Bloom's POV**

_What is Ms.F doing? She knows that we're no longer friends, what is she trying to do a makeup session? I will not forgive those who have accused me._

--

"Ms.F are we really going to seat here?" asked Bloom ignoring the eyes that were staring at her.

"You have no choice my dear, the rest are fully booked." She replied, "You will sit beside Sky and Orlando will sit between you and Layla."

"But Ms.F—" She then walks off before Bloom finishes her sentence. Bloom just gave them a fake smile and walk toward them. Orlando then pulls out the chair to let her sit, and pulls the other one for himself. They just ignored each other till after the dinners were served.

"Erm Bloom, how have you been after you've leave Alfea?" asked Flora politely, Bloom put down her fork and spoon.

"I'm fine after that Diaspro thing," she speaks sarcastically "At least I didn't get to hear that I'm the one who killed Diaspro etc from you guys."

"But Bloom, the truth is—"

"Shut the fuck up Stella." Ordered Bloom "If you don't know the truth then don't talk!"

"You bitch, you're the one whom killed Diaspro and you just won't admit it!" Yelled Sky slammed the Table hard, till everyone notices him.

"Firstly, I'm not a bitch. Bitch is meant for female dogs and I'm not one of them, please get the facts right King Sky." She yelled back and took out the red little box, threw it on the table towards Sky's direction. "And as for this stupid thing you have given me, no I should say your Earklyon precious family heirloom. Buried it to your dead Diaspro or either threw it away. I'm tired to kept all of your garbage anymore!" She yelled and walked away

"Bloom!" Yelled Orlando get up from his seat and chase her. Just then Ms.F and Griselda walked towards them, checking what have happened.

"What is it going on here?" asked Ms.G but nobody answered.

Did you guys mentioned this matter again?" asked Ms.F and everyone nodded, Ms.F just sighed and walked away.

"We should just shut our fucking mouth up and eat these shit, aren't we?" stated Layla "After all, we're in a dinner, not war!"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry." Said Sky stood up and walked away, everyone looked at him worried.

"I think we should not talk about the Diaspro thing again in front of Sky." Said Musa

"True, but he got to face the facts." Added Helia. "He can't continue to be like that!"

"Well guys, this is our dinner. We should just keep our moth shut and eat the dinner. So let's just forget everything about it tonight and be happy, ok?" suggested Tecna, everyone just slightly gave a nod and continue to enjoy their dinner.

**xoxo: **Wow, did Bloom just did that? You can see that she's completely changed into another person. WAY TO GO BLOOM! SERVES THEM RIGHT FOR ACCUSING YOU! Anyway, Make a guess_, what if _Sky wants her back again? Will she choose Sky or Orlando?

**Sorry for taking long time to type out this chapter! Anyway here it is and I hope you have enjoy it! Love ya guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING:**  _This include M rated content.  So please do not read if you think it's too strong for you xP_

Chapter 4: Bad Flashback

Bloom walked to the fountain, sitting down and looked up at the Sky. She was thinking of something, till Orlando came.

"Bloom, are you alright?" asked Orlando

"Honey, I scared that he will hurt me again!" She cried, hugging Orlando.

"Don't worry, Bloom," he replied stroking her hair. "I'm here, he won't do anything to you."

"But the moment I sees him, I started to remember that thing." Said Bloom and she started to have a flashback of what Sky did to her.

_**Flashback**_

That night, Bloom grabbed her luggage, turned and looked at the room for the one last time. She has handed up the "drop out school" letter to Ms.F's table, and was about to leave Alfea. Once she stepped out from Alfea, she turned back and looked at the school again. Her eyes filled with tears, as she was leaving Alfea. She can't graduate and get her full-pledge fairy diploma; she's going to be alone forever.

"Bloom, enough of this." She said to herself wiping the tears away. "You can get other passions, you know that. Now come on, get a new life and forget about that they did to you." She drags her Luggage and suddenly heard some footsteps in the forest. .

"Who's there?" she yelled but there's no responds. She walked forward and check, and suddenly there's a heavy object hit behind her back, and everything went blur. She felt weak and fall onto the ground.

**Bloom's POV**

Although I'm half unconscious, I'm sure that the person whom knocked me off is a dude. As I can felt his energy when he's pulling me into the forest. I'm scared and I don't know what to do, I can't use my powers or even transform because I do not have the energy, maybe it's because of the knock that I've suffered just now. I'm scared and I'm not sure of what to do. He then threw me onto the muddy ground, and slowly I regained conscious. I looked up and see who is that guy; _to my surprise it was Sky_.

"_Sky_," I whispered weakly, trying to get up. "What are you trying to do?"

"What am I trying to do? I'm here to seek revenge!" He yelled back, and gave me a slap. Then pulled me up by pulling my hair real hard, and stared at me.

"I wonder why the police are stupid that they didn't sentence you to death! But don't worry, I will not kill you."

"What do you want?" I muttered, giving Sky a glare.

"I will made you live worser than death, like what you have did to me." He glowed and ripped off my top and pushed me on the ground again. He then grabbed my wrist hard and started to kiss my neck forcedly. I screamed and cried out, begging him not to do so but he just simply ignored. He tore off my skirt and top, till it only left my underwear and bra. The more I struggled, the more slaps and punches I receive. He kept kissing and licking my neck and till my chest. I knew I was doomed, because soon he's taking away my only thing, _which is my virginity. _

"Please, let me go." I pleaded, hoping that he would just let me go. Instead, I received a punched at my face, and he slid his hands on my back, from my lower back to the claps of my bra and unhooked it; he then took it off and threw it away. I wanted to struggle and get away but I was too weak to do so after he had beaten me up. He then started to kiss and touched my boobs, and he started to take off his shirt and pants except his boxers. He then stood up and pushed me to another area, and then took off his boxers and leaned on me, kissing and biting me forcedly.

"_No, please_." Is all I can say. I can't do anything, I felt weak that I could hardly move my arms. I tried to stop him from taking out my underwear, but he gave me a slap again and just simply ripped it off. As he entered me in one quick moment, I felt a sharp pain through my body. I wanted to struggle and kick him off but I was too weak to do that. He gave a small laughter when he did that, getting deeper as I could felt that I was tear apart. I could feel that blood is dripping down, but Sky doesn't seem to care. He just continues to do his own business, while I was just crying and screaming out of pain, and suddenly everything went black.

After a long period, I regained my conscious. I tried to sit up but it hurt so much that I could hardly move. Then I saw Sky, changing back his clothes and breathing hardly. I then discovered that he had just finished his business, that's explained that why it hurt so much.

"So, you're awake." He said walking towards me, and pulled me up by grabbing my hair. "You have missed the fun just now, you know." He added "If you're awake that would be much more fun." I was angry and hurt and feel like yelling at him, but I seem to lose my voice that I could hardly speak

"We will do it again if we're free to." He said and pushes me onto the ground and left, leaving me sobbing in pain. Then, I discovered that my cell phone was just beside me, which give me the idea of calling for help. But then, my friends hate me now because of Diaspro's case. Who am I going to contact? Then suddenly, I knew whom to call. _Orlando_.

_**End of flashback**_

Suddenly, Bloom started to have a panic attack. Orlando then hugged Bloom tight and calmed her down.

"Bloom, the past is the past now." He said tapping her back. "Clam down Bloom, _clam down_."  
"Orlando, I'm not sure of what to do." Cried Bloom "I may be strong, but these wounds which were inside my heart will not heal."  
"Bloom, if you're scared, you will always have me." Said Orlando "Just look at me when you're scared, okay?" Bloom smiled and nodded, then gave him a hug for around few seconds.

"So," he speaks after the hug "Can I have this dance?" Bloom blushed and smiled, looking at his hazel eyes.

---------

_Take my hand; I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

Bloom take his hand, and started a waltz dance with him. They dance gracefully and beautifully, without any flaws.

----------

_  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance  
_

_Can I have this dance…_

_-----------_

Bloom and Orlando then stopped the dance, looking through each other eyes. And slowly, give each other a long, passionate kiss.

"So, should we get back now?" asked Orlando, Bloom just gave a smile and nodded, and they both then leave the fountain. But they didn't know,_ Sky was just nearby watching them._

* * *

**xoxo: That for the chapter!  Hope some of you like it even though it's a bit of "M" rated contents here.  And the song I've used is "Can I Have This Dance-High school musical 3."_  Obvoiously, Bloom and Orlando sang this duet.  _**

_Please give me reviews!  Thousand thanks =)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unexpected

When Bloom and Orlando came back, they noticed that the table they're sitting was crowded with a lot of people.

"What's going on there?" asked Bloom  
"I'm not sure, we better check it out." He replied. When both of them walked to the crowds nearer, they heard some screams.

"It's Flora's and Layla." She said and quickly rushed till she saw both of them are crying in pain. Helia and the rest were there comforting them, panicking as they do not know what to do.

"_Helia, I'm so going to kill you for fucking me_!" Flora Yelled, and Bloom noticed that their water has broke.

"Flora, just bear on it." Cried Helia worried, ignoring what Flora had said just now. Just then, Faragonda brought Ofelia to help them.

"Faragonda, I need another helper to help me." Ofelia said "The nurses here are not here today, and I can't do it all alone."  
"Are we able to help?" asked Tecna anxiously  
"I need someone who have learnt nursing, or had any medical experience." Said Ofelia, but none of them have that experience except for one person, _Bloom_.

"Ms. Ofelia," called Bloom stepping out towards them, "I've learnt nursing for 2 years, if you don't mind I can help." The rest became stunned after what Bloom has said, as it was unexpected that Bloom would offer to help.  
"Oh of course Bloom!" Cried Ofelia "Now bring them to the sickbay, fast!" Bloom then held Layla up, and Helia carried Flora up till they reached the sickbay. Faragonda stopped the crowds, as it was inconvenient, so she only allows the winx and their boyfriends.

"Erm, please wait outside." Speaks Ofelia pushing them out from the room.  
"But why? Flora is my wife!" Cried Helia

"If you don't know, there's another lady inside. So it's no convenient at all." Said Ofelia and she closed the door. The rest were panicking and nervous outside, especially Helia. "Hey guys." Called a voice, the rest tuned and look; it was Nabu and Sky.  
"Nabu, you're here." Called Stella  
"How's the condition?" asked Nabu, worried.  
"We're not sure, Bloom and Ofelia were inside." Replied Musa  
"Bloom?" Cried Nabu  
"Ya Bloom," repeat Tecna, and there was a long silence in the scene.

In the sickbay, Bloom and Ofelia were getting ready to deliver the babies. When Ofelia was about to be ready, she suddenly collapsed.

"Ms. Ofelia!" Cried Bloom holding her up, "Are you alright?"  
"I am, let's continue." Replied Ofelia, Bloom then touched her forehead. Then discovered that she's having a mild fever.

"Ms. Ofelia, you're having fever!" Cried Bloom "You can't help to deliver the babies in this condition!"  
"But –"  
"Trust me…" Said Bloom, "I can do it." Ofelia just nodded weakly, and Bloom just put her onto a chair for a rest. Taking the disposable gloves from the tray and cut off Flora and Layla's underwear with a pair of clean scissors.  
"_Wish me luck_." Whispered Bloom, and she's ready.

_XOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOO_

The next day, the rest were outside the room falling asleep except for helia, Nabu and Orlando, as they have been awake and worried since yesterday. The Reunion party was ended early yesterday because of Flora and Layla. _Just then, they got awake by some babies' cries_.

"Huh, what's that?" asked Musa, panicked.  
"The babies…" whispered Nabu and Helia. Just then, the door opened and Bloom stepped out, carrying 2 newborn babies.  
"Congrats, Flora given birth to a daughter. And Layla has given birth a boy." Speaks Bloom weakly, handing the babies to Helia and Nabu.  
"We are now fathers!" Cried Helia carrying his crying daughter.  
"How's Flora and Layla?" asked Tecna  
"They're inside, sleeping..." replied Bloom, the rest then rushed into the room and saw the sleeping Flora and Layla. Helia and Nabu then walked to Ofelia, who is sitting on the chair putting wet towel on her forehead.  
"Thank you ." thanked the two of them

"You shouldn't have thanked me." Replied Ofelia weakly. "You should have thanked Bloom instead. She's the one who helps to deliver the babies. I was sick and unable to perform the deliveries. But Bloom did, you guys own her a big favor." They become quite, and speechless. As they never expect that Bloom is the one whom saved Flora, Layla and the babies.

"Bloom," said Helia stepping towards her "_Thank you…"_

"No worries, the mothers and kids are safe now. And Orlando, I guess we need to leave." Said Bloom throwing the disposable gloves and aprons on the floor and walk off, so as Orlando.

"Does she need to show this bitchy attitude to us?" cried Stella angrily.

"You can't blame her, Stella." Said Riven. "_She still can't forget that past._" Everyone become silence, and quiet.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Another crappy chapter! Ignored the grammar mistakes for god sake, _**I'm not from those high streams that people are educated**_. **I'm from a low stream called Normal Technical**, what we learnt is all basics and that's it. I don't expect myself to have good English, or becoming a very good writer. I just write these fanfics** just FOR FUN**, **just to release my imagination here. **  
_  
Anyway, please review! **No reviews, no chapters!**_

_Sorry if I sound bitchy here, really got annoyed by a person who reviewed my HSM fanfic...._

_**xoxo Joy**_

_**Update: updated this chapter due to some words are missing, hate fanfiction nowdays for this -.-"  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tubidets

While on the way back to Domino, Bloom was sweating and having some breathing difficulties.

"Bloom, are you sure you're all right?" asked Orlando, Bloom suddenly break into tears and hugged Orlando.

"Bring me to Tubidets," ordered Bloom

"But your highness, we nearly reached—"

"I SAY GO TO TUBIDETS, YOU ASS!" Yelled Bloom, furiously. The polite kept quiet and made a U-turn.

"Bloom," called Orlando stroking her hair, "What happened?"

"I just want to go back, _please…_" Cried Bloom, Orlando then knows what's going on. When they reached Tubidets, they got out from the ship and Bloom immediately rushed to the royal garden. There, she reached a small nameless headstone. Bloom knee down and hugged the headstone, crying. Orlando started to have the flashback of what happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Orlando reach at the Magix forest after received Bloom's SOS call. He was running and walking around to look for Bloom, worried and anxious. _

"_Bloom!" cried Orlando "Where are you?" Suddenly, he heard some sound nearby and walked forward, and pushes away the bushes that were blocking him. There, he saw Bloom, lying naked and bleeding half unconscious. He immediately took out his coat and wrapped on Bloom's body. _

"_I can't bring her back to Red Fountain like this," he thought. He searched his pocket and took out a transporting machine and switched on, and then a portal was created. Orlando then carried her up and walked into the portal, and they reached Tubidets. _

"_Guards!" Yelled Orlando rushing into the palace, then few guards came to him. _

"_Yes prince Orlando?" asked one of the guards. _

"_Carry her to my room, and call a doctor!" ordered Orlando; the guard did what Orlando ordered to do so. After a while, the doctor and nurses came and checks on Bloom. After a while, the doctor came out. _

"_So, how is she?" asked Orlando anxiously, grabbing the doctor's arm. _

"_She's in incredibly critical condition your highness. Apparently, from the bruises covering her body, she has been beaten. Besides that, we discovered that she might be got raped as we noticed her vulva was ripped and it's causing the bleeding non-stop, causing her to lose a lot of blood. But no worries, we will try our best to save her." He replied and get back to the room again. After a few hours, the doctor and nurses finally comes out. _

"_How is she now?" asked Orlando worried_

"_She's out of danger now, your highness." Reported the doctor, "But still, I will leave a nurse here to attend her just in case."_

"_Thank you." Said Orlando and he rushed into the room, and he saw the unconscious Bloom lying on his bed. He sat beside her, and grabbed her hand tightly. _

"_Bloom, wake up please…" called Orlando. Just then, he felt that her fingers are moving. Slowly, Bloom opened her eyes. When she saw Orlando, she screamed and get up from the bed, pushed Orlando away. _

"_Bloom," called Orlando trying to get near her. Bloom then cried and threw some various things on him. _

"What happened?" called a nurse; she saw the scene and immediately rushed in to clam down Bloom.

_6 Months later…_

_Bloom was reading a book, looking at the view. It seems that her condition has improved, but what Sky did to her is unforgivable. _

"_Bloom," called a voice "How are you today?"_

"_I'm fine, thanks." Replied Bloom to her nurse, January. _

"_Bloom," called Orlando coming in. _

"_Hi Orlando." She replied, with a smile. Orlando then walks towards her, and put his hands on her shoulders. _

"_How are you today, felt better?" he said, Bloom just smiled and simply nodded her head. _

"_I'm fine, really." Said Bloom rubbing her stomach. _

"_That's good." Said Orlando. He started to worry even more after he and Bloom knew that she's pregnant 5 months ago. Bloom can't suffer the blow at first, but with the help of January and Orlando, Bloom overcomes this fear. _

"_Orlando, I'm scared," said Bloom, worried. _

"_What is it Bloom?" he asked, concerned._

"_Hi, I didn't disturb you guys aren't you?" called a female voice, they turned and looked at a middle-aged lady walking towards them. _

"_Mother," called Orlando "What brings you here?"_

"_Just to check how's Bloom," replied his mother, Andie the queen of Tubidets. "Seems like you're doing well, honey."_

"_Thanks your majesty," greeted Bloom. "Carrying a baby is as hard as I thought."_

"_Of course, but at least it's not worst than I was pregnant with Orlando." Joked the queen._

"_Mama!" cried Orlando, embarrassed. Bloom and Andie just laughed, then Orlando looked at Bloom. _

"_She looks even beautiful when she smile." Thought Orlando, as he had a crush on Bloom ever since Sky and his gang introduced him to her. But at that time, she and Sky were still a couple. He doesn't bear to break the couple up, as he thought that loving a person is to see her happy, not to force her to love him. _

"_Ahh!" cried Bloom, as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Suddenly, blood started to drip from her lower body till the floor. The rest were shocked and panicked by this unexpected solution. _

"_My stomach…" cried Bloom, and she collapsed onto the ground unconsciously. _

"_BLOOM!" cried the rest, January and Orlando quickly put her on bed and immediately contacted the doctor. When the doctor came, Orlando and his mother were told to wait outside. Orlando and Andie were panicking and worried, as they're worried about Bloom's condition. After a few hours, the doctor and January comes out from the room. _

"_Doctor, how is she?" asked Orlando anxiously_

"_The mother was saved, but the child is…gone." Replied the doctor, sadly. January felt sad for that too, as she shredded a tear. _

"_She must have eaten some abortion medicine." Replied the doctor, the rest become stunned. As they knew that Bloom will never do that, because they new that Bloom wants the child. She won't bear to murder her own child, which is still alive inside her stomach. _

"_You may go in and see her now," said the doctor and he walks off. The rest then walked into the room, seeing Bloom sobbing badly. _

"_Bloom…" called Orlando; Bloom then hugged him, crying. _

"_I murdered my own child, my very own child," cried Bloom_

_**End of flashback**_

"Bloom," comfort Orlando tapping her shoulder "everything is in the past now…"

"I murdered my own child, I won't ever forgive myself." Cried Bloom "I really can't forgive myself…"

"Bloom, it's not your fault. You didn't killed your child, it 's someone—"

"But it's the fact that I've took the abortion medicine without notice!" cried Bloom

"You didn't Bloom, maybe someone spiked it in your drink or something." said Orlando. "Now, just relax and go back to the palace shall we?"

Bloom nodded, Orlando smiled and brings her back to the palace.

* * *

_Xoxo Poor Bloom, and bad Sky. How is Orlando going to help her? And how will Bloom overcome this fear? And how should I going to kill Sky? xD_

_**Review please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, this chapter is T-rated. Do not read if you're under 13!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Believe

Bloom and Orlando stepped into Orlando's mother's room, but the both of them discovered that she's not in.

"Guards!" called Orlando, and Andie's lady-in-waiting walk to them.

"Yes your majesty?" greeted the lady-in-waiting.

"Where's the Empress Dowager?" asked Orlando

"The Empress Dowager went for her tea session with her friends," replied the lady-in-waiting.

"Ok, anyway bring Queen Bloom to the guest room" ordered Orlando and the servant just do what he said.

"I thought that I would chat with your mother, Orlando. But unfortunately, she's not in." Sighed Bloom while on the way to the guest room.

"Nah, you and her will have plenty of time to talk." Replied Orlando. After a while, they have reached the guest room, and the lady-in-waiting was ordered to leave. Orlando then opened the door for Bloom, and Bloom just simply smiled and walked in. Orlando then stepped into the room after she's in, and closed the door.

"But I will be bothering you for staying here," replied Bloom after she threw herself on the bed. "After all, I have a realm to rule too, you know."

"Then don't go back, stay here in Tubidets." Teased Orlando. He then took out a ring from his pocket, and put it on Bloom's ring finger.

"Orlando, this is—"

"Well, it's a engagement ring which I wanted to give you long time ago." Replied Orlando. "Bloom, I love you."

_Bloom's eyes grew widen and blushed, but slightly showed a smile on her face. Orlando then slowly touches her lips to his, slowly it become a passionate kiss. Slowly, their hands wrapped on each other's back, taking off their clothing and left their undergarments on. Slowly, Orlando pushes Bloom onto the bed and leaned on her, kissing her neck. Slowly, Orlando covered themselves with blankets. _

_

* * *

  
_

"She's really beautiful." Said Flora looking at her newborn daughter, who is smiling brightly.

"Just like you, Flora." Said Helia, kissing her forehead.

"Ok, enough of those mushy stuff in front of us," complained Layla

"Nah, aren't you and Nabu also doing these now?" teased Stella, making the couple blushed and speechless.

"Anyway, we really got to thank Bloom for saving both of you." Reminded Nabu "Without her, I don't think Ms. Ofelia will cope up while she's sick."

Everyone just kept quiet while everyone mentioned her name, especially Sky. He showed a black face and dashed out from the room angrily.

"You shouldn't have mentioned her name, Nabu." Said Musa folding her arms

"But, it's the fact!" said Nabu, as he's the one who believed that Bloom didn't killed Diaspro. "And also, the police have already proved that she's not the murder. You guys just can't like, accused her!"

"Do you have a crush on her?" yelled Layla Jealous

"No," replied Nabu "I'm just saying my opinion."

"GET OUT!" Yelled Layla, as she was angry of what his husband said. Nabu just showed her a grumpy face and stormed out from the room. The rest comfort Layla and his son, who were crying now.

* * *

_Back in Tubidets, Orlando and Bloom were lying on the bed naked, covered with blankets. Bloom wrapped her arms on Orlando, and he just kept stroking her hair, looking at her._

"You're really great Bloom." Said Orlando, and he kissed her forehead. Bloom then gently touches his face, and kissed his lips.

"Better get up before your mum knows it." Said Bloom and then Orlando suddenly grabbed Bloom when she was about to get up from the bed.

"I'm not going to let you go Bloom, I love you." Teased Orlando. Bloom smiled and pushed off Orlando, putting back her undergarments and dress. Then, she climbed back to the bed again and touches Orlando's chest, and gave a slight slap.

"Come on, get up now." Said Bloom "We have other things to do, ok?" Orlando then climbed out from the bed and hugged Bloom.

"It seems that you're happy now." Whispered Orlando. "As long as I see your smile everyday, I'm willing to die for you." Bloom then turned and put her finger on his mouth, as she doesn't like to mention the word die.

"Don't say that," whispered Bloom "I do not want to lose you."

"I will not leave you Bloom," said Orlando hugging her "Believe me, I won't."

"So do I," said Bloom and kisses Orlando's lips.

"Your Majesty!" called a guard rushing in, the couple turned and started at the guard for breaking their moments. The guards looked at them and lowered his head.

"What is it?" asked Orlando "Can't you see me and queen Bloom are…_discussing_?"

"Sorry your majesty," apologized the guard, "but there's a visitor came and look for Queen Bloom."

"Me?" said Bloom "Who's that person?"

"He said that he's the king of Andros." Replied the guard. Bloom's eyes grew widen and surprised.

Bloom's POV

_Nabu?!_ Why is he here, and why is he looking for me? Is he going to blame me about the Diaspro's case again, or about Sky that bastard?

"Bring me to him," I said and tidying up my hair and followed the guard, leaving Orlando in the room. When I've reached the grand hall, my eyes grew widen after I've saw the king of Andros, _Nabu_.

"You may go down now." I ordered, and the people in the grand hall left.

"May I know what brings you here, king of Andros?" I asked, with a bitchy tone.

"Bloom, don't treat each other as strangers. Just call me Nabu, if you like." Replied Nabu with a friendly tone.

"I thought you're in Alfea, with the rest and your family?" I added "Why are you here to visit me, the murder who killed Diaspro?"

"Bloom," said Nabu "I know that you will never killed Diaspro." my eyes grew widen after what I've heard from Nabu. I can't believe that Nabu believed me, as I always thought that he and the rest thought that I'm a murder.

"_You…do?" _I asked, looking at him.

"I do," he replied once again looking at me, I then pushed him away disbelieving.

"What makes you think I can believe you?" I said, sarcastically. Nabu was surprised by my attitude, as I have changed.

"Bloom," he said, walking towards me. "You have changed, a lot. This is not the Bloom that we knew."

"King of Andros, after all these years seasons changed, so does we." I replied.

"No Bloom, you won't." he replied, "We all knows that you won't, unless something must have happened to you."

"NO, NOTHING EVER HAPPENED YOU BASTARD!" I yelled furiously, just then I saw Orlando coming down from the stairs. I quickly run to him and hugged him, tight.

"What are you trying to do?" Orlando yelled. "Get lost before I'll send my troops to your realm!"

"Relax dude!" Nabu cried, "I just want to ask her, not to yell at her!"

"I know you guys hate her for that Diaspro thing, but this is my palace!!! I can get you thrown into my dungeon if you're going to create chaos here!"

"But Orlando, I trust her! I'm on her side, and there's no way I'm going to leave till I know everything."

"Why you—" When I saw Orlando was about to punch Nabu, I immediately grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"Hun, please don't get so work up!" I cried, then he clamed down. I turned to Nabu, with my teary eyes looking at him.

"_You want to know everything? Fine, I'll fucking tell you." _I said and walked out from the hall, with Orlando holding me and Nabu following me.

* * *

_Updated! Sorry for being such dead, as I'm busy with school etc. Please pray hard that my vacation will be here soon, I'm dying here....._

_New chapter will be up soon, I promise =)_

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Trust

"I think Nabu should just apologized," comment Stella "He should know what Bloom have done to Sky and Diaspro, yet he still trust her!"

"If isn't the police lack of evidence that Bloom is the murder, I bet she would be in jail right now!" added Musa

"The police are just plan stupid, why Nabu still trust her?" said Flora

"Girls shut up!" cried Tecna, frustrated. "Just don't talk about this anymore! Layla needs to clam down!"

"It's alright girls," sobbed Layla "I think Nabu was just confused, that's all. Anyway, how's Sky been?"

"I'll go check out on him," said Brandon, and he walks off.

-----

In the dark area of Alfea, Sky was viewing the scene through a crystal ball, he gets angry and threw the crystal ball onto the floor.

"Fuck, I thought my plan goes well!" Yelled Sky "I can't believe that Nabu trust her for good, damm it!" Just then, he heard something behind him. He turned and looked back, and to his surprise he saw Brandon.

"Br…… Brandon?" he muttered, afraid and kicked his crystal ball aside. Brandon noticed that he's acting weird, but he act clam just in case.

"Erm dude, are you alright?" Brandon asked, calmly.

"I'm alright," he replied and pushed his buddy away. "I need to Earklyon now, the realm needs me." Brandon then watch Sky walks to his ship and went off. He then picked up the crystal ball that Sky left it on the ground, and took a glance.

"_Sky knows magic?_" he thought, "_I think I should let Tecna see what is this."_

_---------------------  
_

"Oh Bloom, I'm so sorry to hear it." Said Nabu, "So this is the reasons of why you have changed?"

"If you're me, would you suffer the blow of losing your child?" Bloom cried, staring at her child's gravestone.

"Oh Bloom…" comfort Orlando, hugging her. "Don't cry, please…."

"That damm Sky! He is so going to get it from me!" Yelled Nabu

"Don't act like a kind soul here, King of Andros!" Yelled Orlando. "We all know that you're on Sky's side."

"Even though I am, I was forced to!" cried Nabu. "I believe Bloom, and that's it!"

"Nabu," said Bloom, wiping her tears away and walk towards to him. "If you're on my side, Layla will—"

"I know, but I can't let you be accused by them forever!" said Nabu. "Bloom, you're not the murder. You shouldn't let them understood you, not to say accuse!"

"But they trust Sky, and how to explain the burnt marks at the murdered scene? It was really created by dragon flame, and I'm the owner of the Dragon flame."

"But the police got a witness to prove that you're not the murder," said Nabu. "And they are already sure that the person whom killed Diaspro is a _Guy_, not a fairy."

"But the rest thought that I bought the witness! They just insisted that I'm the murder just because of the burnt marks, and the amount of hate I have of Diaspro."

"Speaking of the burnt marks, I got a feeling that it's that monster."

"Who could you think it is?" asked Orlando

"I know who are you talking about, Nabu." Said Bloom "But Valtor is dead, he can't be the murder."

"But Bloom, I'm a wizard too, and it's a possibility that Valtor will come back alive." Said Nabu, "If a wizard haven't fulfill his last wish after his death, he will be back alive at the 7th day of his death and fulfill it. Remember, Valtor is a half-wizard."

"But it is, impossible." Said Bloom

"There's nothing impossible Bloom," said Orlando. "So Nabu, how are we going to find him?"

"We will plan about it, Orlando." Replied Nabu. "But Bloom, are you willing to wait?"

"I've been waiting for 4 years, I don't mind waiting for more." Replied Bloom

"That's good, right now I need to go back. Just in case Layla is going to divorce me."

"Wait Nabu!" called Bloom, Nabu turned back. "Can you don't tell anyway of what I've told you?"

"Yes Bloom, no worries." He replied, and walked off.

"Oh Orlando," called Bloom "I just can't believe that he still trust me."

"At least me, my mother and him trust you." Replied Orlando. "Now you can not to be so stress over this matter anymore." He hugged Bloom, and gave her a passionate kiss for a minute.

* * *

**_Sorry for taking so long to update! And really thanks for reading and reviewing my stories too, thanks a bunch! _**

_As for the next chapter, it would take a time because my exams are coming soon, and I got a project to work with. So yeah please wait patiently!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Mysteries

"So, do you know what's that Tecna?" asked Brandon, looking Tecna scanning the crystal ball. Suddenly she stops and gave a surprised expression.

"Brandon, are you sure that this belongs to Sky?" she asked, and Brandon nodded.

"What is it, Tecna?" asked Layla.

"I don't know, it kind of absorbing my powers." Replied Tecna

"That thing can absorb powers?" said Stella "Impossible!"

"But it's true!" cried Tecna "Threw that away quick, before it will absorbs Layla's and Flora's powers!"

"What, I bring this crap out now!" cried Brandon and he picked up the crystal ball, when he was about to run out he dumped on Ms.F.

"What's going on here?" asked Ms.F; just then she noticed the crystal ball that Brandon's holding.

"Give that to me," she ordered, Brandon then gives that crystal ball to her. When Ms. F looked through it, she immediately destroys the crystal ball.

"What is that for, Ms. F?" asked Stella

"It is some kind of dark magic, Stella." She sighed "We got to destroy it before it is too late, where do you guys got this?"

"Brandon got it from Sky," replied Tecna, "Brandon are you really sure that it's from Sky?"

"I'm sure, he was using that crystal ball to peek on something, and got angry too. Oh ya Layla, did your hubby offended Sky?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Layla, Brandon just kept quiet, as he didn't want to say about what Sky has said.

"Nothing," he lied. "Stella I think we need to go back to Solaria now."

"Oh ya, it's getting late here." Said Stella "Sorry, but will bring presents for you guys. Bye!" Said Stella and the couple just walked off. When they were in the ship, Stella looked at Brandon. He doesn't seem to act normal after he bought that weird thing to the room.

"Brandon honey, what's wrong with you?" asked Stella, worried and concern. Brandon just looked at his wife, and sighed.

"Just now when I was looking for Sky, he was acting weird. He's not the normal Sky that we know anymore."

"Of course, after that bitch killed Diaspro he has completely changed." Said Stella

"No Stella, he's not acting normal I know." Then he started to explain about what he saw and heard.

_Flashback_

Brandon was walking around Alfea, looking for Sky. Just then, he saw a dark glow coming out from a dark alley. He was curious and went towards there and took a peek. And he was surprised that Sky was there, using magic seeing through the crystal ball. Brandon notices the crystal ball is about Bloom, Orlando and Nabu image, and was surprised about it. When he heard Sky about mentioning plan and about Nabu trusting her, he was confused.

"_Plan will work? " What does he mean by that_?" thought Brandon; just then he accidentally stepped on a small tree branch. Sky turned back and looked, and he saw Brandon.

_End of flashback_

"You mean Sky knows magic?" said Stella, and Brandon nodded.

"And he's like planning something," added Brandon "Do you think that he's seeking revenge?"

"Then Bloom will be in danger," said Stella "Even though she killed Diaspro but Sky just can't dirty his hands for that."

"True," said Brandon, "Should we go and help Bloom?"

"Me helping that slut? No thanks." Said Stella, but she hesitated for a while. "Wait!" she started to remember something, something which she has never ever thought.

_Flashback_

"Bloom!" cried the winx and the teachers whom were looking for her. The winx don't really bother to look for her, in fact they felt peaceful when Bloom is gone. And also, they thought that Bloom deserves to leave Alfea as they thought that she doesn't fit to be a fairy.

"Why must we look for her? Can't we just go back to Alfea and have our nice beauty sleep?" complained Stella, throwing the tree branches aside.

"If Faragonda didn't woke up all of the sudden and notices Bloom's letter, we wouldn't have been in this state now!" cried Musa "All thanks to that bitch!"

"Guys!" called Flora "We shouldn't be fighting all time now, all we need to do is to just look for that slut and bring her back to Alfea, that's it! And for the rest, we could talk back in Alfea!"

"Fine!" snapped Stella, and the group separated to look for Bloom. Stella then went into the other side of the forest, pushing and kicking away the bushes. Just then, she heard some scream and cries nearby. And a voice yelled but can't hear clearly of what the voice stated, but Stella is pretty sure that that's a man's voice and a woman's cry. When Stella wanted to check out, she heard Musa's call. So she immediately get to Musa's side, and forget everything that she heard.

_End of flashback_

" I remember that me and the rest were looking for that slut." She spoke, "there, I heard a woman's scream and a man's yell. That reminds me, could that be Sky had hurt Bloom once?"

"I think so, when I got up and went to the toilet, after that I've walked past Sky's dorm and it seems to be really very quiet. Now you remind me Stella, I thought that he was sleeping drunkenly in his dorm. When I curiously got in and check him out, he was not there. Then I thought that he would still be in his usual pub or something because of Diaspro's death."

"Then that would be a mystery," Stella said starching her head. "Could that really be Bloom and Sky at that night?"

"It's really mysteries," Brandon said, "I think they only way to get the answer is to ask Bloom." Brandon stood up and ordered the driver to make a turn to Domino, despites Stella's protesting and her temper.

* * *

_So Brandon begin to suspect about what makes Bloom changed, right? Sorry got the long update for this story because as usual, school is reopening soon and I'm quite busy. Will update as soo as I can, I promise_

=)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Visitors

"I really need to go back now Orlando, I've suddenly received a message from my messenger saying that there's guests." Said Bloom while she was getting ready to go, while Orlando suddenly gave her a hug, begging her not to leave him.

"You haven't see your future mother-in-law yet." He whispered, Bloom smiled and pushed him away. Orlando then gave a small laughter and pulled Bloom's hands to the dinning room, as Orlando's mother just got back from her tea session and was eating some snacks now.

"Mother," Orlando greeted his mother, his mother faced him with a smile.

"What is it son?" she asked, eating her snacks. Orlando then pulled Bloom and held up her hands, showing the diamond ring that he gave it to her a while ago.

"I hope that you will get ready for our engagement announcement," he replied, his mother was surprised that she stood out with her mouth opened.

"Con…congrats!" she cried, hugging the couple happily. "Finally I'll get to have Bloom as my daughter-in-law!"

"Mother, about our engagement announce—"

"No worries, I'll get it done right now!" she squeal, and immediately ran out from the dinning room.

"Gs," sighed Orlando, "Andie is getting really excited, isn't it?"

"Yeah, your mother is really freaking us out, seriously." She whispered, Orlando gave a smile and gave Bloom a kiss.

"Oh no!" cried Bloom and she pushed her boyfriend away while they were about to kiss, "I forgot that I need to go back!"

"Don't worry Bloom, I'll be going back with you." And whispered "_Also to get ready for your once in a lifetime moment_."

"_I hate you_," she joked and walked away, Orlando then chase after her till they reached to the ship, and flow off after both of them got in. When they reached their destination, they got out from the ship and walked into the palace with few soldiers greeting them. When they reached to the grand hall, Bloom was surprised and shocked.

"Your Majesty, the queen and king of Solaria have been waiting for you for ages," replied the maid, Bloom called the maid to leave and walked towards them with a fake welcome smile.

"What bring you guys here?" she asked, "I thought that you're no longer related to me."

"What Sky had did to you Bloom?" asked Brandon, Bloom suddenly went stunned.

"_Oh no, they knew it already? Or Nabu told them?"_

"We saw Sky, using magic to track you and Nabu." Said Brandon "What is going on?"

"_Sky knows magic?" Bloom cried, surprised. He's just a specialist, he doesn't know any magic spells at all, but how could he use magic to track Bloom and Nabu?_

"Duh, I saw it with my own eyes." Brandon said, crossing his arms. "And what did he actually did to you huh?"

"What do you mean by that, are you crazy or something? Why are you asking this sort of question?" Bloom asked, trying to hide the incident between herself and Sky, as she was too afraid to reveal it again.

"Spill it out, did you did something to him or you cast a spell on him to become like this?" Stella demanded, Bloom just sighed and rolled her eyes as she thought that Stella is acting stupid.

"Get the facts right, firstly I'm no longer interested on him anymore, second please use your left brain and think how and why the fuck should I do all these while I'm having a happily ever after with Orlando." Bloom yelled, "If there's nothing else please get out, you guys are not welcome. Guards, send them off!" Bloom and Orlando then walked away, and the Solaria couple walked out from the castle and went to their ship angrily. They sat on their seats, zip they're safely belts and the ship went off. Stella screamed out loud of her frustration, and Brandon covered his ears and comfort Stella.

"_What attitude had she shown us?_ That bitch, I should have get my Solaria armies and attack her realm!" Brandon then tapped her shoulders, comforting her to cool down.

"Stella, it's no use having a war just because of her, we are trying to know what Sky had did to her and how come Sky knows magic, that's all."

"But I'm pretty sure that she's the one whom behind all these!" Stella thought, "She hates Sky for dumping her, so that's why!"

"Stella, I think that it's more than that." Said Brandon "I'm pretty sure that Sky had hurt Bloom, and there's no reason that Bloom will cast a spell on him, letting him have magic. If Sky had magic, he would have harmed her long time ago, not till now."

"You're right," Stella begins to thought in the logical way, as Bloom won't be gaining anything both if she did all these "And What makes you think that Sky is planning to harm Bloom and Nabu?"

"I bet Bloom and Nabu knows a secret that Sky doesn't wants anyone to know, so that is why Sky wanted to plan a trick on them! But it's still a mystery that how come Sky knows magic."

"I think we gotta ask Nabu for that," suggested Stella "I don't care how much it takes, we gotta let Nabu spill out all of the secrets that he knew."

"True," said Brandon "Excuse me, please bring us back to Alfea."  
"What for?" asked Stella, confused.

"If we gotta know what's the secret, we need Layla's help." Stella them smiled and gave a quick kiss to her husband, praising him how clever he was.

"Thanks Stella, it all thanks to you." Brandon said, Stella just smiled and kept quiet, looking at her husband.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Bloom went in to her room harshly, followed by Orlando while he helped and closed the door.

"Don't be angry, honey." Comfort Orlando "Nabu will not betray you, and they will never know what happened."

"But something weird, why does Sky knows magic?" thought Bloom

"Maybe he's sad after Diaspro's death, that's why." Replied Orlando, "why don't you take a bath? I'll be waiting for you on the bed and we'll—"

"Not now Orlando, I'm seriously tired." Replied Bloom, Orlando then begin to kiss her neck, Bloom smiled and obeyed what he just said. They laid onto their king size bed, and were about to strip themselves off again. Just then, the window was being forced opened by the strong wind, which distracted the couple. Orlando sighed and went to close the window and curtains, just then he felt a big blow on his head and collapsed onto the floor.

"Orlando!" called out Bloom and was about to get out from the bed to save her boyfriend, just then she felt that someone grabbing her left hand hard, she looked up at the figure and was surprised after seeing that person.

_"Sky, what are you doing here?" Bloom looked up, at her unexpected visitor._

* * *

**xoxo:** _So sorry for not updating for these few weeks, as school reopens and I don't have any ideas continuing this story. So yeah, please bear with me, I'm a very busy College Senior! _

_xoxo-Joy  
_

**Reviews Reply:**

**Lily887787**: _Hehe, will update soon for the next chapter if you continue to review my stories =)_

**BloomSparks**: _Looks like we're hating the same person! To say the truth, I dislike Sky too =P And yeah, the girls aren't true friends at all, lolz...._

**winx club rules**: _Yeah, once again thanks for your reviews! Hope you read my other stories as well =)_

**Dragoness of the Silver Flames**: _Updated!_

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: _Yeah, maybe? Who knows when Bloom will be telling them the truth about her and Sky? _

**Ice Princess Ai**: _Thanks, but my education are till the Foundation English standard, can you be my tutor for my English? xD_

* * *

_Oh ya, plase read my new story! Which is called, **please remember**. Biography are below, you may read:_

**Bloom**: Sky's Fiancée . Went missing after falling from the cliff, and leaving her only item which is her enchantix bottle behind. Will her friends and her belove find her?

**Bellissa**: A spoilt-brat, playgirl, and the heiress of a big italian restaurant called _Vento le d'amore_ _(The wind of love)_, but after meeting the winx and Sky, she discovered about her father's dark secret and............

**Valtor**: The evil villian whom broke free from the omega deminsion and captured Bloom, then went missing after that. But after 3 years.........

**Bellissa's father**: A mysterious guy whom Bellissa's friends seldom meet, except for Bellissa's BFF sabrina, whom called him uncle V. He carried a dark secret for years, and when it was exposed he had no choice but to hurt his daughter, Bellissa......

**Sky**: Prince of Earklyon, and Fiancé of Bloom. Become a changed man after Bloom's dissapperance, and was trying to find Bloom no matter how much price he have to pay. Until one day, he went for the christmas eve party and saw Bellissa's face......

**Musa**: Part of the winx, and Riven's girlfriend. Had a fight with Riven in the Christmas Eve party and a total Bellissa's hater when the first time she met her. She then broke up with Riven because of Bellissa, whill she get back to her boyfriend?

**Riven**: Musa's boyfriend, and had a fight with her during the christmas eve party. Musa suggested for a broke up after she claimed that Riven likes Bellissa, and will he try to get back Musa and their relationship?

**Sabrina**: Bellissa's BFF, a heiress of a small cafe but not as rich as Bellissa. Trying to patch up Bellissa and her brother, whom got dumped by Bellissa once.

**Salvatore**: Sabrina's older brother, 20 years old. At first he was a famous playboy in his college until he met Bellissa, and will not give up till he win backs Bellissa again.

* * *

_Will not write down the rest Bio is because I'm lazy to, and the bios above are more than enough as mostly of them are main-characters_

**_Hope ya guys will read and review the story, love ya!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Daphne

_"Sky, what are you doing here?" Bloom looked up, at her unexpected visitor._

------

"Why am I doing here? _You should as yourself!_" he gave Bloom a tight slap, which causes her falling onto the bed.

"_Hands off Bloom!_" cried Orlando that make Sky put his attention back on him. He walked to the half-unconscious Orlando; and gave him a big kick that causes him to go unconscious.

"Orlando!" cried Bloom, ran towards Orlando, just then her hands were grabbed by Sky's.

"I've warned you once that you're not allowed to tell anyone about it, but you did told Nabu. Do you want me to punish you again?" Sky glared at Bloom, with the look of hatred and anger.

"_Please, just let Orlando go_," plead Bloom, Sky then threw Bloom onto the floor.

"I'm warning you, get away from Nabu or else you'll know the consequences." Sky then snapped his fingers, and went disappeared.

"Orlando," Called Bloom shaking Orlando, tries to wake him up. Slowly, Orlando opened his eyes, and regain conscious.

"Bloom," muttered Orlando "Are you alright?" he touches Bloom's worried face, and hugged her after knowing that she's okay.

"Orlando, I'm scared." She cried, hugging Orlando tight, "I'm really scared…"

_"Don't worry Bloom, everything is gonna be alright."_ He replied, hugging tight Bloom. They both cried with fear, fearing what Sky is going to do next.

------------------

"So, you mean that—"

"Yeah Layla, we suspected that there's a secret between your husband and that bitch." Replied Stella, who was actually referring Nabu and Bloom.

"And it's about Sky," added Brandon, "I don't know what's between Sky and Bloom, but I'm pretty sure that bloom pulled Nabu down for their cases."

"That bitch," whispered Layla, "what does she wants from Nabu?"

"I bet that she is using Nabu of how to make Sky suffer," said Stella, "After all Sky is the one whom cheated on her the Diaspro thing, and obviously because of this she killed Diaspro!"

"Seriously Stella," Brandon begin to speaks, "Do you think that Bloom is the murder?"  
"Of course!" cried Stella, "Then who do you think it is?"

"I'm just not certain on some things." Said Brandon. Suddenly he noticed the time, and nudged Stella.

"Oh ya, it's late." Said Stella looking at the time, "I think we should go now."

"Yeah, you guys should." Said Layla and she waved goodbye to them.

"_Bloom, you're so getting it from me._" Thought Layla angrily.

--------

_"No, please don't!_" cried Bloom; suddenly she woke up with full of sweats.

"What's wrong, honey?" Orlando got up and gave her the concerned look; Bloom suddenly threw a hug to Orlando crying.

"I had that dream again, Orlando." Cried Bloom, "About how they accused me, and how Sky raped me!" Orlando tapped her back, comforting her.

"Leave the past behind Bloom," said Orlando, "Everything will be alright."

"I can't," cried Bloom, "Now Sky is seeking for revenge, and he have learnt magic! I don't know and how am I—"

"Bloom believe me," cried Orlando, "I will protect you no matter what, don't be afraid and let's get back to sleep okay?" Bloom nodded her head, Orlando smiled and kisses Bloom's forehead and both of them went back to sleep. After a while, Bloom suddenly had another dream.

_**Bloom's POV**_

_"Bloom, Bloom..."called a voice, I recognized this voice and run towards._

_"Daphne, is that you?" I cried, looking around, "Where are you?"_

_"Bloom my sister," Suddenly a glowing light appeared in front of me, my jaws opened when I finally saw that figure, "I'm here."_

_"Daphne!" I cried, looking at my sister with full of tears, "Why and how—"_

_"I'm sorry that I'm not here for you in the past that you've got hurt," she apologized, "But now, everything's over."_

_"What do you mean it's over?" I cried, both hurt and confused "I've been hurt badly because of Diaspro's case, and this wound inside me won't be healed!"_

_"Bloom don't worry, but now I'm here to help you." Said my sister, "Everything will be over soon, trust me."_

_"But sister, how and what are you going to do?" I asked confused, but she just simply smiled and face to another direction._

_"You may come out now," she called; I face to that direction and saw a figure stepped out. To my surprise, I've seen her._

_"It's her," I thought, surprised. "It can't be, Diaspro."_

* * *

_Sorry for the late update, as you can see I kinda ran out of idea forthis story. And I appericate for those whom lend me their ideas for this story, maybe I'll be using them for the future chapters =)_

_I'll be updating this story soon, so as another story "Please Remember."_

_**REVIEW AS USUAL!**  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Diaspro

_"Hi Bloom," she called, stepping towards me; I stepped back with thousand of fears._

_"Why Sister," I face Daphne, my sister. "Why do you bring her back?" I cried, is this dream fake? Or is my sister really trying to help?_

_"Bloom, I'm here to help you." Speaks Diaspro, after hearing this I was full of surprise. It can't be isn't it, Diaspro always treated me as a deadly rival, and she has Sky finally. But why, why is she going to help me?_

_"Bloom, I know that you hated me for taking Sky away from you," said Diaspro, "But please, just listen to me."_

_"Why should I?" I cried, "Your death have brought me disaster. You've made me lose my friends, my virginity and everything! What makes you think that I would still trust you?"_

_"Sorry Bloom," she apologized. "I'm sorry that I've taken Sky away from you, but at that moment I begin to regret. If it's wasn't my willfulness I wouldn't hurt you and Sky, and also paid off my life."_

_"What do you mean by that?" I asked, confused after she mentioned about hurting Sky._

_"I'm going to tell you the whole story, which all happens at the Earklyon Millenium Ball." She said, and suddenly, I felt like as if I was being sucked into a portal. And then, I was brought to a big princess room._

_"Why do you bring me here?" I asked, facing at her angrily. Just then, I saw another Diaspro walked into her room angrily, and sat onto her chair. Her maid walked in bringing her the gown, the gown that she wore for the Earklyon Millenium Party._

_"I don't care how are you going to alert that dress, I want the right size by today!" That Diaspro yelled at her maid, whom is now shaking with fear._

_"Yes princess," she bowed and walked out from the room and closed the door. Diaspro grabbed a small vase nearby and threw it onto the floor harshly. Then. She face onto her big mirror and sighed._

_"How I wish that Sky would come back to me," she sighed, just then her mirror's reflection changed. She walked back and fall onto her chair._

_"Who the hell are you?" she asked "Don't you know that it's rude to storm into a royalty's room without permission?" The figure just walked out from the mirror, and greeted Diaspro._

_"It's Valtor," I whispered, surprised._

_"Allow me to introduce, I'm Valtor." He smiled and walked towards Diaspro, "And I'm here to help you."_

_"For what?" Diaspro got up, "How will you help me?" Just then, Valtor hand lift up, when he open his palm, a brown bottle potion appeared._

_"Give this to Prince Sky, and you'll not only have his body, you'll be having his heart too." Diaspro face at Valtor's hand and looked at the bottle of that potion._

_"What the…" Suddenly, Bloom was being brought back to another scene, the day that she and her friends were invited to Earklyon party. While Bloom and the rest was chit chatting, Diaspro put a drop of the potion to Sky's cup and slipped away when Bloom came and gave that cup to Sky. After Sky had drunk that cup, he said that he had an announcement to make. When he got up and gathered everyone, he took a deep breath._

_"I'm happy that everyone was here, especially the person whom I loved. She was a kind and sweet person whom I ever met, and I herby to announce that we're going to be married." I noticed that I was smiling happily at that time, as Sky have proposed to me at a very romantic beach with the ring he gave it to me. But then, my heart dropped when I heard that the person was not I, but Diaspro._

_"It can't be," I saw myself crying, and ran back to the ship._

_"Bloom!" called the rest, and they ran out from the crowd to chase me._

_"Please, let me just get out of here." I cried, suddenly I was being brought back to where I was before._

_"Why are you showing me all these?" I cried, "Are you planning to hurt me more?"_

_"No Bloom," she said, "I just want to tell you that it's my fault, and Sky still loves you!" I pushed her away and walked backwards, and faced Daphne._

_"You brought this bitch back, you're not helping me at all!" Daphne put her hands on my shoulders, and begins to face at me._

_"Bloom, this is the reason why I brought her back here." She said, "You need to know a truth, Sky still loves you and he'll never betray you."_

_"But it's too late!" I pushed Daphne away, "Now the one whom I love is Orlando, not Sky! Sky had hurt me, raped me and turned my life upside down!"_

_"No Bloom," I heard that Bitch and glared back at her, "Bloom please, just listen. Do you still want to know what happened and what causes my death?" I stunned after hearing that. I just don't get what she said, why is she helping me, why?_

_"Why do you want to help me?" I asked, disbelieved._

_"After I got killed, I begin to regret. If I didn't create all these mess I wouldn't got killed, and Sky won't become a evil person."  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Is he still under that spell?" Diaspro nodded, Bloom just looked at Diaspro and started to cry even louder._

_"Just listen to me Bloom," she said, I face and looked at her wiping my tears. "If you want to prove that you're innocence, you got to get rid of the current Sky." My eyes grew widen after hearing that.  
"Kill………Sky?" I muttered, surprised. "But why? Can't you just get rid of the spell on him?"_

_"I can't tell you much Bloom," said Diaspro, "You have to find the answer by yourself to regain you and your friend's trust." She then took out her necklace and put it on my neck, I looked at her with a questioned face still._

_"You'll need it," said Diaspro, "And now, me and your sister have to go." She and Daphne then begin to walk away, walking on the front._

_"Wait, please!" I cried chasing them_

---------

"_Please wait!_" I cried, suddenly I looked around the area. I discovered that I was back to my room, and Orlando was just beside me sleeping. I took a deep breath and looked out the window, as I noticed that it was already morning.

"Orlando, wake up." I shake his body, trying to wake him out. Just then, he slowly opened his eyes and begins to look at me with a morning smile.

"Looks like my queen have just woke up." He said and hugged me, I smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Get out of bed now, lazy head." I said, "It's already morning." Just then, he smiled and gently pushed me back to the bed again, kissing my neck and lying on me.

"Stop that game." I pushed him away and got up.

"Where do you get that from?" he asked pointing at my neck, I looked down and were shocked; it was Diaspro's necklace.

"Orlando," I whispered. "If I tell you that, Diaspro gave me the necklace, will you believe it?"

"What?" he asked, "She gave that to you? How will that bitch being so kind?"

"Trust me!" I cried, "She gave it to me in my dream!"

"Really?" he asked again, "So did she say that who's the murder?" I merely shook my head and sighed, looking at the necklace.

"She told us to find the answer, and she gave me this necklace and said that we'll be needing it." Orlando just merely nodded his head.

_"So anymore questions?" I asked, "If not let's get up from the bed for breakfast." Orlando grabbed my hand and whispered to my ears, saying that it's early. I smiled and just hit his naked chest, and then her grabbed my other hand and gently pushes me back to the bed once again._

* * *

_CUTE!!!! Orlando and Bloom, ouch I will have no regrets for dumping SKy away, ain't right? _

_And will Diaspro really help Bloom, or is she just planning on something else? And will Bloom ever bear to kill the current Sky? And why Sky is evil? _

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
